Not What She Seems
by jaceMia
Summary: On the surface she was an average 16 year old girl, but the Makino Tsukushi that everyone knows, was not the real Tsukushi, she's been hiding from who she really is... how will Tsukasa react to a Tsukushi who is more on his level?
1. Chapter 1

This story is very AU, so comment if you like, please don't post any negative comments. I do not own Hana Yori Dango or most to the characters in this story… although I did create a few =)

**Introduction**

On the very surface, Makino Tsukushi was an average 16 year old girl. Average height, average weight…average, average, average. When it came to most things in her life she would always fall… in the middle. She seemed to be a normal, pretty, and happy teenage girl. She would always tell you she had a happy childhood, no matter how hard she knew it really was being the only daughter to a poor single mom.

But if you were to barely scratch the surface on Tsukushi's life, you would undoubtedly get surprise after surprise. By all rights… she should have been born into the wealthy and elite world of the famous F4. She was the only grandchild of Makino Hiromitsu, former president of the Makino Corporation. Makino Corp. had been known to have funded projects in all areas from entertainment to technology development. In fact in recent years numbers showed that they were second only to the Domyouji Group. Tsukushi's mother, Makino Chieko was the 2nd child and the only daughter of Hiromitsu. This would also make her the only and beloved niece of the company's current president, Makino Izumi. So why, if Tsukushi, obviously came from a wealthy family is it that she and her mother lived the life of the underprivileged?

Dig a little deeper into Makino Tsukushi's world and the answer would be one that would shock everyone in it. The Makino family was from a world where it was, common to marry out of convenience or business rather than out of love. Makino Chieko, was unlucky enough to fall in love in this world. He was from a wealthy family, with a business that he already had taken control of, he was handsome and kind. He was in most aspects, perfect, and like Chieko he fell in head over heels in love. A love that was forbidden… he was already married, not to mention his son.

When the young Chieko found she was pregnant she refused to let him leave his wife and child, his wife was a good woman. She just could not be the cause for the crumbling of a family. Aware that of what his daughter had done, Makino Hiromitsu demanded that Chieko terminate the pregnancy, or immediately be disowned. That night Chieko packed what she could and left Tokyo for a small town, only keeping in contact with her brother for the next 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took forever! I just kind of lost interest, but I recently found my old notes on what I wanted to do for this story and decided to write some of it down. So here it is =)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hana Yori Dango. I do own this plot and a few of the character. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Makino Chieko heard a brisk knock on the door, and she rushed over to open it. She smiled when the door opened to reveal her beloved older brother, Makino Izumi.

"Onii-san! I wasn't expecting you for until later tonight! Why are you so early?" Chieko asked her brother.

It was then that Chieko noted the serious, but sad look on her brother's face.

"Onii-san… what's wrong?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Before Tsukushi comes home, there is an important matter that I need to discuss with you," stated Izumi.

"Okay, let's go over and sit down. I'll go prepare some tea for us," answered Chieko.

Izumi made himself comfortable on the floor cushion and thought over what he was about to ask his sister.

Soon Chieko arrived with the tea and served her brother and herself.

"Okay onii-san, what's going on? You're kind of scaring me."

Izumi took a sip of his tea then began. "As you know I've been married to Todou Yumi for 6 years now, we've been dating since we were both 17. I was lucky enough to fall in love with and marry a girl from our own society. This year we have turned 31, and we have yet to produce an heir for the Makino Corporation. "

Chieko nodded her head, not really understanding what was going on.

Izumi continued, "we have tried all of the options that were available to us, but still Yumi was unable to conceive. We were considering adoption, but we both felt it really wasn't for us. Although, it greatly saddens us, we have decided to remain childless. I have come here today to ask you, if you will allow us to name Tsukushi heir to Makino Corp."

At this Chieko's eyes widened and she set down her tea with shaky hands.

"Surely, there must be some other option! Tsukushi doesn't know or understand the world that we come from. I don't want her to be part of that world. Spoiled children who don't know how hard it is for everyone else, money used in place of love or caring. Onii-san, I can't let that happen, I WON'T let that happen. " Izumi nodded in understanding.

"Trust me Chieko, I know exactly how you feel, but Tsukushi-chan is the closest thing that Yumi and I have to a daughter, and you know that we love her as if she was our own. I would never let any harm come to her. So this is what I'm proposing. You will continue to raise Tsukushi as you see fit, teaching her the ways of our society and every summer, until she enters high school, she will live and work with me. Yumi will continue to personally coach her on how to become a "well-bred" woman. At the same time she will learn our business so that when she graduates college she will be prepared to take on the company as she was born to do. Until high school nothing will change except for the summer. "

Chieko thought the proposal over, "Wait until high school… what happens when she hits high school?" asked Chieko. Izumi sighed and answered, "she will be officially announced heir when she enters high school. At that time she will continue her education at Eitoku High School."

Chieko, shook her head, Eitoku was a school for the most spoiled rich children, but if Chieko was to make sure that Tsukushi could handle the cutthroat lifestyle of the upperclass, it was the perfect battle ground.

"Onii-san, I have one last question for you." Izumi nodded his head to allow her to continue.

"What does Otoo-san say about all of this?"

Izumi drank his tea and answered, " he has no choice in this matter, either Tsukushi inherits the company, or it leaves the Makino family after I pass away in the future. "

Chieko nodded her head in understanding.

"Onii-san, I'm putting my daughter's life and happiness into your hands. Please do not disappoint me."

"I would never disappoint my imoto," Izumi stated with a smile, "now let's go pick up our heir from her kindergarten. "

Review… and as always, no flames please!

-JaceMia


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I'm really bad at updating! I tend to lose interest when I have things to take care of like school etc… It's funny cuz I've been planning to update for so long, but just now got the chance to. Well thanks for your patience! This is kind of a filler chapter to get me to the parts that I want to write about, hope you find it interesting.

JaceMia

Chapter 3

Many things had changed in Tsukushi's life, and things kept changing. She was now 11 years old. It had been 6 summers since Tsukushi had formally entered into training to become the Makino Corporations heiress. Her grandfather, Makino Hiromitsu, had passed away 2 years ago after a long battle with cancer, and in those last 6 years he was able to make amends with his daughter and granddaughter telling them that his greatest regret was wasting so many years worrying so much about his status in society that it kept him from spending time with his granddaughter and away from his daughter. Although all was forgiven, and Tsukushi was given a large inheritance, she refused to touch it simply out of respect for her mother and the values she attempted to instill in her.

Chieko 6 years ago, had been skeptical of her daughter's ability to adapt to the unfamiliar world of the upper-class, but Tsukushi had surprisingly adapted to it as if she had been a part of it her whole life. Her uncle Izumi claimed that this was because she was a Makino, it was in her blood, and it was her destiny to run Makino Corp.

Tsukushi had already been at the house for 2 weeks, and she was getting restless. Her Auntie Yumi's niece Shizuka was scheduled to arrive soon. Although Shizuka was 2 years older than Tsukushi, they grew up like best friends. They met 6 years ago, when Tsukushi began her training. Her friendship with Shizuka made this new world easier for her to adapt to. In a world full of liars, backstabbers, and social climbers, Shizuka was kind, intelligent, and genuine. Tsukushi saw in Shizuka everything she wanted to be.

She looked out the window for the 200th time that day and finally saw what she had been waiting to see. A white Benz making its stop in front of the driveway. Tsukushi straightened her dress and quickly made her way to the front of the house in time to see Shizuka descend from the vehicle. Tsukushi bowed to Shizuka's parents who smiled at the little girl. "My my Tsukushi-chan, you are growing up into such a beautiful young lady!" said Kuroki Todou, Shizuka's father.

Makino began to blush, "thank you for your compliment oji-san, I hope you are doing well." Makino heard a bell-like laughter and she glanced toward the direction of the sound. She saw Mai Todou, smack her husband, "don't embarrass the poor girl! How are you Tsukushi-chan?" Tsukushi smiled and answered "Okagesamade genki desu oba-san" (A very formal way of saying "Because of your guidance I am well")

"You are so formal Tsukushi-chan!" exclaimed Kuroki. Tsukushi smiled and answered. "If I didn't use formal language with you Yumi-oba-san, will definitely jump out from the bushes and scold me for not putting what she has taught me into practice." The 2 girls and the Todou's laughted heartily until they were interrupted, "She's definitely right, I would have punished her for not using formal language with you."

They turned around to see Yumi Makino (previously Yumi Todou) come down the steps. She embraced her brother and her sister-in-law, then turned to Shizuka. "Shizuka you are looking more and more like your mother, and I am thankful for that, because having a female version of my nii-san would just be weird," she said with a smile.

Kuroki glared at his sister before breaking into a smile. "Yumi, thank you for taking care of Shizuka this summer, she really loves our summer home. Unfortunately we won't be able to watch over her because of extensive business deals and we feel she is still too young to be on her own." Yumi nodded her head in understanding, "you are very welcome, it is a pleasure to have Shizuka in our house instead of next door, that way we only have one mansion to search for when the girls go unexpectedly missing."

Shizuka and Tsukushi slowly crept away from the adults conversation and headed towards the backyard, where Tsukushi had already set up tea and snacks for them.

"so… Tsukushi, what's new?" Shizuka asked casually. Tsukushi took a long sip of her tea and answered, "I heard okaa-san talking to Izumi-oji-san yesterday. It seems as though my father's wife wanst me and her son to meet." Shizuka almost dropped her tea when she heard what Tsukushi just said. "WHAT!?!?!"

Tsukushi smiled and shrugged, "that's what I thought at first as well, but after I thought about it, I realized that Shin Kobayashi is my nii-san (older brother) he's the only sibling I have. He's also the only link I have left to my father because he passed away in that car accident not long after I was born. I think I want to meet him."

Shizuka nodded in understanding "I've already warned you about Shin, he's the world champion of playboys, and he doesn't care about anyone except himself, but if you are sure about this, then I will support your decision when you tell your Izumi-oji-san."

Tsukushi nodded her head, "he may be a player, but he's still my brother, it's not like I'd be dating him, or his followers… what were their names... they were part of the F4, oh yah Nishikado-san or Mimisaka-san." She said dismissing the topic, and beginning a new thread of conversation immediately "So Shizuka, what's new with you?" Tsukushi asked.

Shizuka smiled into her tea cup and answered slowly. "Speaking of the F4, I have a boyfriend and he will be coming to visit this summer." Tsukushi put down her cup quickly and answered "EH?!?" Shizuka laughed at her best friend's expression.

"I said… I have a boyfriend and he is one of the F4" Shizuka said slowly.

Tsukushi resumed drinking her tea and asked still shell-shocked, "So who is this boyfriend of yours?" Shizuka answered quietly as if someone was listening in on their private conversation, "It's Hanazawa Rui, he'll be coming here with his friends next week."

Tsukushi's eyes widened at the information, "you are dating one of the F4, those arrogant SOB's that you've been telling me about since I met you. The ones that actually look up to Nii-san and have been attempting to follow in his footsteps. And they are going to be there… at my summer home, next week."

Shizuka smiled dreamily, "they are different once you get to know them, and Rui, is a whole different story, at times I wonder how they all became friends."

Just as Tsukushi was about to speak they heard someone call her, they looked up and saw Izumi Makino quickly approaching, by the look on her face she could tell that this would be the conversation about her meeting her brother. She quickly looked to Shizuka, "this conversation is definitely not over. We'll finish up once I announce my decision to oji-san." She then stood up to speak with her uncle about meeting a person, whose very existence shaped her whole life.


End file.
